Pokemon Platnuim Drabbles
by coffeaddict
Summary: Kaylie Erickson has just Recieved her first pokemon. Going out, and traveling into the real world, what awaits this new trainer? Set in Platnuim, Drabbles.


Well here's a few drabbles, following a Girl from Plantnuim. Yes, I insterted my own little Pokemon Universe, but that's kinda how it works for me. XD Because I can't just play the games, I have to fiddle with the universe around it. Ah well. These are mostly drabbles I do to practice, and/or let off steam. I can't promise I'll update them frequently, but I'll try. Mostly for fun, really. :) Just go ahead and Message me if you've got any Questions, and Please Review. =D

Enjoy~

Kaylie sighed. How like Barry to think that he could just go running to see a Pokemon Proffessor, and ask for a pokemon. Even if Kaylie was neice to Prof. Hazen, and Barry was her friend, that didn't mean they'd get any favors. He should know that.

But then again it was Barry. He was always rushing off, forgetting about the conesquences of his actions, asking for things he knew full well he wouldn't get. Kaylie winced, recalling the Motorcycle incident. Not Even her twin sister, Kylie had been able to disaide him from trying.

Kaylie felt a stab to her heart. She missed her sister. It had been hard when their parents split, her father taking Kylie, and Kaylie staying on in Twinleaf with her mother. Barry had also been heartbroken. Sure, Kaylie was Barry's best friend, but he had always had feelings for Kylie. That had never bothered the three of them. Kaylie didn't mind, she thought the two would be great for each other, and Barry never exlcuded her in favor of her sister. As for Kylie, she just didn't seem to realize that Barry cared so much, never mind how much he pranced, and preened when he thought she was looking.

The three had been inseperable since before Kaylie could even remember. No one had realized how crushed the the three had been when Kylie left with her father for Altimar. Barry and Kaylie just sat together quietly. They didn't want to do anything without Kylie. THey didn't want to do anything. Not without Kylie. Not without the third part of their group.

Things had moved along, and both Barry and Kaylie had found ways to get past the loss, although, they both felt it acutely. BArry was still clownish, but he had lost some of that zip.

"Ah ha!" Barry's voice made Kaylie look up.

"Too slow!" he said, tapping his foot impatiently.

She almost grinned at him. This was a hairbrained scheme, and they both knew it. Maybe that was the entire reason for doing it. They hadn't been into trouble since Kylie had left last spring. With Winter here, and snow on the ground, It was high time they got into a little Mischief.

"All right!" Barry declared, walking up to Kaylie. "Let's get moving to Rowan's Lab!"

She nodded, grinning widely as they padded in the direction of Sangem. Kaylie had been there several times when Dratini had needed some iteams from the local Pokemart, but still, the thought of going up there for something different was exciting.

They paused at the thick patches grass. Or rather, Kaylie paused. It took a Barry a minute to realize she wasn't coming, befor ehe about faced.

"Hey what's wrong, Why'd you stop?"

Kaylie gave him a withering glare. He should know how her mother was.

"Oh!" His eyes lit up with recognition, as he realized her problem. "Don't go into the grass, right?"

"Yeah." She said, rolling her eyes.

He laughed. "No worries!"

Kaylie felt herself becoming exhasperated. She should have known.

"Seriously, it's no problem! We don't need a Pokemon to cross through!"

"No, but when you come out the other side without an arm, and missing a leg, You're going to wish you had one." Kaylie grumbled sracasticly.

"Trust me on this one." Barry insisted. "I've got an idea!"

This was where she should turn away. Kaylie knew better, but she just crossed her arms, and sighed.

"Lay it on me." She grumbled.

He grinned, triumphantly. "YOu now how Wild Pokemon jump out when you go into tall Grass?"

"Yeah," Kaylied growled impateintly. "That's kinda the problem here."

"Just Listen." Barry said, holding his hand up. "All you do is scoot over to the next patch of grass before any wild pokemon can appear!"

Kaylie blinked. Barry seemed excited, his face bright with how ingenious he thought his plan was. "If we keep dashing, we can get to Sandgem without running into Wild Pokemon!"

"Barry."

"Yeah?" He asked enthusiastically.

"That is the dumbest Idea you've come up wiht yet." Kaylie declared flatly.

"Thanks!" Barry said, taking it as proof of his awesomeness. He was just so awesome, Kaylie must be jelous.

Kaylie inwardly knew that despite however much she skawked, and protested the stupidity of the plan, she'd go along with it. If for no other reason than to keep Barry alive, although, she wasn't entirely sure she could manage that.

"Just stick with me!" Barry cried, taking a few paces back from the tall grass.

"Nevermind that if we don't die," Kaylie muttered to herself, as Barry took a runner's stance. "Our Mother's will kill us."

"Here goes!" Barry cried. "Call it!"

Kaylie rolled her eyes again, a habit that manifested itself often whenever Barry was involved it seemed. She held up her arm.

"On your marks." She called. Barry shot forward, ignoring the fact thatj Kaylie hadn't even told him to set yet.

"Hold it!" A stern voice boomed. Barry stopped in his tracks, amber eyes wide. Kaylie felt herself stiffen, her own eyes widening, as she turned slowly to see a man coming up. He was older, with white hair, and a whit mustache, his wise eyes sterner than his voice, as he came closer, glaring at the two troublemakers.

"Busted..." Kaylie whispered to herself, as the man toward over them.

"You don't seem to have a pokemon between the two of you." He pointed out. He waited a moment, as if hoping they would protest, and produce a pokemon. They couldn't. Kaylie and Kylie had once had a Dratini that they were raising together, but Kaylie decided that Since Kylie was leaving for a new place entirly, and she'd be by herself, she hsould take the Dragon pokemon. Kaylie at least had Barry, and was familiar to Twinleaf town.

"No..." Barry managed, bringing Kaylie back to their current prediciment. The old man glowering at them. His face hardened.

"Then what is the meaning of going into tall Grass?" he snapped. Barry and Kaylie winced in unision.

"Double busted..." Kaylie breathed.

Barry just stared at the man, who stared back. Barry seemed confused, as if trying to recognize the man. Now that Kaylie thought about it, he didn't seem too familiar. She could mentally run over the list of people who lived in Twinleaf, and note that he wasn't among them. Then who was he?

Barry nugded her, as if reading her thoughts.

"Hey Kaylie..." He whispered. "This old guy..." He glanced back at the man, hoping he hadn't heard. "It's Prof. Rowan, isn't it?"

Kaylie's blue eyes widened, as she realized that Barry was right!

"What's he doing here?" She wondered softly. The man turned away, shaking his head, as he pressed his giners into his temples. He must really think them a nusience if they gave him a headache like that.

"They tried to go into the tall grass because they wanted Pokemon..." He muttered. Kaylie and Barry traded looks. How did he know that? Barry's eyes reflected that question, while a second pressed on Kaylie's. Just who, or what was he talking to? Himself?

"Hmmm... What to do...?" The Proffessor stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Their world would surely change if they were to meet Pokemon." Kaylie was tempted to point out that she had met pokemon, both wild and domestic, but kept her mouth shut. She was already in hot water.

"Is it right for me to put them on that path...?"

Again Barry and Kaylie traded looks. Just what was he talking about? Path what path? Was he senile? He certantly didn't look like the crazy kind, but then again, his mutterings and senseless musings were making Kaylie uncomfortable.

He turned back to them, his eyes stern, hands clapsed behind his back.

"You two." He demanded their attention. Kaylie straightened, as Barry jumped to attention. "You truly love Pokemon. Do you?"

Kaylie felt slightly queasy. "Yes." She answered plainly.

"Me too!" Barry added qucikly. "I love Pokemon Too!"

The man shut his eyes, as if this answer wasn't satisfactory. "I will ask you once again." He opened his eyes, staring them down. "You two. You truly love pokemon, do you?"

Before Kaylie could answer, Barry gave an exasperated cry. "What? You can ask a hundred times!" He declared irritably. "The answer will never change! We'll both answer a hundred times we love Pokemon!" He turned to Kaylie. "Right?"

"That's right." Kaylie nodded solemnly.

The proffosser shook his head. "A pair of reckless kids who try to foolishly enter tall grass without pokemon of their own..?"

Kaylie felt her face go red, matching Barry's, as he ducked his head in shame.

"It worries me what people like that would do with pokemon." He finished with a sigh.

Kaylie felt as if she had been stabbed. Why should he worry? He didn't know them! He didn't know whether or not this was a common or rare occurance, however stupid it was! How could he be so judgemental of them! Hadn't he ever been young and reckless?

She glanced at Barry, wondering if he felt the same way. She felt surprise as she stared at him, his head still bowed in shame.

"Uh, well I, uh..." He stumbled, swallowing. "Well, then forget about me." He said, looking back up, his eyes misted over. "But give Kaylie a pokemon!"

Kaylie stared at him. She had helped raised a pokemon once. Didn't he deserve the chance to raise one of his own, more than she? The professor stared at him, his eyes still stern.

"I mean," Barry tried to explain. "It was me who trie to go into the tall grass and all..." He shot Kaylie an apologetic look. Kaylie felt touched. Having Pokemon of their own had been a dream they had shared for years. now for him to bow out so that she could have her dream... Kaylie could only duck her head in amazement.

Rowan's eyes widened some, as he eyed Barry.

"How big of you..." He nodded. "Very well then! I will entrust you two with pokemon!"

Kaylie's head went up, feeling even more surprised. he'd give them both one? Relief rushed over her, as she truned to her best friend, her mouth breaking into a smile. He grinned back at her.

"I must apologize for putting you through that Exercise." The proffessor continued. "However." His face became stern again. "You must promise me that you will never reacklessly endagner yourselves again."

Barry nodded vigoruosly, while Kaylie paused.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid." She managed, holding her head up. The man nodded, accepteing her words.

"Now then..." He turned to reach for something, then frowned. "Now where...?"

"Professor Rowan!" A voice called. Barry all three head turned to see a boy come running up, his scarf waving out from behind him, as he lugged a heavy looking breifcase, rushing to where they were. He was Kaylie and Barry's age, with dark hair, half hidden by a red hat, his eyes a soft brown. Mentally, Kaylie registered him as somone else not from Twinleaf.

"You lef t your briefcase behind a the lake." He panted, holding up the heavy brown object.

He set it down, pausing to take in Kaylie and Barry.

"...Is something wrong here?" He asked, looking from one to the other.

"Ah, there it is!" Rowan cried, looking relieved. "Nice work Lucas."

Lucas smiled politely at the priase.

"I was about to entrust these two with their own pokemon." The man went on. Lucas' smile vanished, as he stared at the professor.

"Wha...?" He managed, brown eyes wide. "Thos epokemon are crucuial. You're giving them away?" Then he realized his rudeness, and shot the other two a sheepish grin.

"Hm!"Rowan sniffed. "We exist side by side with Pokemon." He explained. "There comes a time when people should meet pokemon. There is a world that should be explored together." He motioned tward the breifcase. "For them, todays is that time. The place, right here."

Lucas shut his mouth, glancing back at the other two. Rowan turned to them.

"Go on! Open the breifcase, and choose apokemon!"

"Really?" Barry cired. "Professor Rowan! I can't believe it! I'm so happy I can't keep my face straight!"

What he said was true, Kaylie noted, his eyes shining with pride, and honor, his shoulders held high, and his face bright with a smile that she had seen only whenever Kylie complimented him.

Then he paused, turnign to her. "Hey Kay," He said, claspinghis hands behind his back. "You can choose first."

She gave him a funny look.

"Hey, I'm practically a Grown-up here." He said, waving a hand. "I have to show some class here."

Kaylie smiled, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. of all the things she could use to describe Barry, 'Grown-up', was not one of them.

She turned to the brown case, and knelt next to it. She had no idea how to deal with the lock, but Lucas gave it a quick twist for her, giving her another sheepish smile.

There were three pokebalss within. Wairliy, Kaylie picked one up.

"That's Turtwig's Pokeball." Lucas informed her. "It's a grass type."

Kaylie picked up another. "What about this one?"

"Piplup." Lucas said, giving it a quick look. "A water type."

"And the third," Rowan added. "Is Chimchar, a fire type."

Kaylie thought about it. The turtwig sounded easy to get along with, as most grass types she had met were. Then too, the Piplu sounded like fun. But then her eye was caught on Chimcahr's Pokeball. A fire type was rare in Sinnoh, and exetremely treasured, since it was colder in this region than in the more southeren regions. A fire type had the gift of flames.

Gingerly, Kaylie picked the Chimchar's pokeball up, smiling. "I'd like this one."

Barry stooped down next to her, scooping up the Piplup's Pokeball. "Then I choose you! I'm picking this Piplup!"

"Vary well." Rowan nodded. "Both of you have chosen good Pokemon."

He held up a finger. "Now listen well. The pokemon you now have are unfamiliar with the world." He smiled slightly. "In that reguard, they're much like you."

Kaylie wondered if that meant he thought them niave.

"As newcomers to the world, I hope you'll do well together. Should you have any trouble, come see me in my lab at Sandgem. And now," He said, turning away. "We'll be on our way." He turned, and crossed through the grass, heading off to his lab.

"Professor!" Lucas called, pulling up the briefcade, and snapping it shut in a hurried motion. "Wait for me!"

He made a dash after him, pausing at Barry and Kaylie's stares. "Uh, sorr folks..." He mumbled, and then rushed after the professor.

Barry and Kaylie watched them go, Kaylie still feeling a bit shocked.

"How do you like that?" Barry mused. "Professor Rowan's really nice."

"What made you think he wasn't?" Kaylie snorted. "Because you got chewed out?"

"No!" Barry huffed. "It's cause on TV he seems so stern and scary."

Kaylie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Barry started to bounce excitedly, something Kaylie had always blamed sugar and caffine for. He bounced over to her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hehe, Kay! We've both got Pokemon now..."

"Yup!" Kaylie held up her pokeball, admiringly. "We sure do!"

"There's only one thing to do, right?" He elbowed her.

"Make cookie Dough?" Kaylie guessed.

"Uh-uh." He shook his head, grin still in place. "I've always wanted to say this... Kaylie Erikson, I Challenge you to a battle!"

Kaylie felt her shoulders droop. She should have known.

Gulible

Kaylie suddenly realized why her mother had warned her about 'Stranger Danger', as she and Barry eyed the man in the brown coat.

"I can't tell you my real name, but you can call me 'Looker'." He said, his eyes darting from side to side in a pariniod way. Kaylie half wondered if the man was a mental patient, the way he talked in a low voice, and quickly warned them of trouble.

As soon as he was gone, leaving Kaylie a VS Recorder, she turned to face her friend. His amber eyes were wide, as he watched the pariniod man run off.

"Wow." He said flatly. "Who knew being undercover was so Hard?"

Kaylie gave him an exasperated look. "Tell me you don't really believe that nut's an undercovere agent?"

"Why not?" Barry asked, suddenly defensive. "He could be!"

"Well if he was, which I highly doubt, then he's the worst Undercover agent ever churned out."

"He was!" Barry declared. "I know it."

Kaylie shook her head. "You are so gulible."

"Am not!"

"Barry,"Kaylie put her hands on her hips. "We've known each other how long now?"

"Since before either of us can remember." He muttered.

"Then We know each other pretty well, right?"

"Duh."

"Then I think I think it's safe for me to make a few statements about you, one of them being, You're as gulible as they come." Kaylie finished, eyeing him. Barry's mouth puckered into a pout.

"Prove it." He demanded.

"Alright," She nodded, deciding on a plan. "Before I leave Jubalife, I'll give you the 'Gulible test'."

Barry blinked. "There's a Gulible test?"

"Yup. It's Fool-proof too." She grinned. "So I'll give it to you later. Right now, I've got to go heal my pokemon up."

"Oh," He nodded. "Me too. I took on some of the kids at the school. They were gulible to think they could beat me!"

Kaylie rolled her eyes. Then she paused. "Hey, you speaking of gulible, did you know the if you say 'Green beans' slowly, it'll sound like the word 'gulible'?"

Barry gave her a look of mild interest. "Really? Let me try!"

It took everything Kaylie had not to burt into laughter right there. She bit her lip, as Barry began to repeat the words 'Green beans', both quickly, and slowly, testing out the sounds, and morphing them into anything but the word 'gulible'. Kaylie winced. He sounded like a sick Miltank after drinking an energy drink.

"Barry..." Kalyie sighed as they padded up to the Pokecenter. "You can quit now..."

"No way!" Barry shook his head. "I bet you have to try and say it backwards!"

He tried it backwards, much to his friends amazement, and dismay, as it turned into a Chatot's frenzied nonsense. Kaylie winced, covering her ears, as he tried to sing it backwards, and slowly. Okay, Barry was not only gulible, but quite possibly the worst singer in all the regions. Simon from Honen Idol would have a field with the poor trainer, who continued to make a fool out of himself.

"Barry..." Kaylie sighed. "You failed the Gulible test."

Barry's terrible Song halted mid veres. It was almost worth the indignation on his face to have the sweetness of silence again. Almost.

"Failed? You haven't even given me the test yet!" He cried. Then he brightened. "You were trying to trick me into thinking I'd already taken the test, weren't you?"

Kaylie knew it would hurt his ego, something he'd probably need now and again, but somehow, this seemed too sad to break to him. She gave him a small smile.

"You got me." She lied.

His face lit up with pride and triumph. "Ha!" He cried. "I knew it! See, I'm not gulible at all!"

"Nope..." Kaylie managed to keep her face straight. "Guess not..."

"Don't worry though!" He said, suddenly, grinning at her. "If you ever pick up some loser who's pretending to love you, I'll kick his sorry butt out of town for you, alright?" KAylie blinked. That was out of left field, even for Barry.

"Are you...Saying I'M gulible?" She asked, giving him a long look.

He grinned. "No, no." His voice turned somewhat patronizing. "Not at all...Just saying."

Kaylie stared at him. The boy seemed to suddenly remeber himself, and he jumped to.

"I gotta get going onto the next City!" He exclaimed. "See you later Kaylie!" He dashed off, headed towards the cave, before he paused, turning back to wave.

"I'll figure out how you make 'Green Beans' sound like 'Gulible'!" He proclaimed, then about faced, and flew off into the cave. Kaylie shook her head, glancing down at Abu.

"That's what I was afraid of..."


End file.
